Five Places Jack and Ianto Shagged
by remuslives23
Summary: Five Places in the Hub Where Jack and Ianto Shagged... And the One Place They Didn't. Summary: just what it says on the tin! This is PWP. Enjoy.


_Title: The Five Places in the Hub Where Jack and Ianto Shagged... and the One Place They Didn't_

_Warning: m/m sex, language, sexing in front of a Weevil_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them *grumble* If I did I'd treat them with a bit more bloody respect. *end grumble*_

* * *

**Five places in the Hub where Jack and Ianto shagged...**

1.  
Ianto groaned as his back hit the wall of Jack's office, the sound absorbed by Jack's lips as they devoured Ianto's. Their hips moved frantically against each other, cocks burning inside their pants from the rising friction. He shoved a hand under Jack's undershirt, fingers scrambling over firm, smooth flesh until he found what he was searching for – the tiny hypersensitive nubs that when he twisted _just_ so...

'Fuck!'

Ianto smirked and Jack growled, shoving his hips harder into Ianto's. 'Tease,' Jack muttered, hand sliding into Ianto's hair then yanking roughly, exposing his throat. He bit down hard and Ianto's eyes rolled back in his head.

'Jack... God, Jack...'

Jack cursed again then hooked an arm under Ianto's knee, helping the other man wrap his leg around his waist. He slotted neatly between Ianto's thighs like they were two pieces of a puzzle then he _rockedrockedrocked _until Ianto was crying out, swept away on the crest of his orgasm. He felt Jack's rhythm falter then with one last snap of his hips, he was groaning Ianto's name into the crook of his neck, bruises blooming under his fingertips.

They leaned on each other for a few minutes as their breathing slowed then Jack gave Ianto a slightly awkward peck on the side of his mouth before he pulled out of the other man's embrace.

'Haven't done _that_ in a long time,' he said with an odd little laugh.

Ianto stretched his face into a smile, hoping it didn't look as strained as it felt. This was new for them – this fragile new element to their... relationship - and they were both still unsure of the boundaries.

'I should go,' Ianto said hesitantly, and Jack nodded, seemingly just as uncertain about the etiquette of casual sex with a subordinate.

'Okay then,' he replied, shoving his hand into his pockets and shuffling his feet. 'I'll... see you tomorrow.'

Ianto nodded an agreement before he backed out of the office, grimacing as the come in his pants began to dry and pull. It would have been nice to shower but the only shower was in Jack's private rooms...

He shook his head, grabbing his coat and quickly leaving the Hub.

2.  
Ianto heard a click and a low-pitched beep as his comm activated. 'Ianto? You there?'

He sighed, sitting back on his haunches then tapping the ear piece. 'Yep. I'm still scrubbing the blood off the floor in the interrogation room, sir. Promise me you won't use that mind probe thing again. It takes ages to get alien brain matter off the walls and I don't know how I'm going to explain the stains to Gwen tomorrow.'

Jack sighed. 'Sorry,' he said with genuine contrition, and Ianto's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

'Well,' he stammered, a little taken aback by the unexpected expression of regret. 'Just... just so long as you don't do it again.'

'I'll bet you look incredibly hot though,' Jack continued, his voice a little deeper now, and smooth like velvet. 'On your hands and knees, tie off, sleeves rolled up, shirt damp with sweat and soapy water. You're wearing the white one today - I'll bet you can see right through it.'

Ianto looked down at the front of his shirt. Water had splashed up onto it and it was, indeed, transparent.

'I bet you can see the dark hair on your chest through the shirt,' Jack said softly, seductively. 'Love running my fingers through that hair - it's so soft. Are your nipples hard?'

'Fuck, Jack...'

'Is your dick hard, Ianto? Just from listening to my voice? Are you hard for me, Ianto?'

Jack's voice seemed to fill him, warmth spreading slowly through his every cell, and he could almost _feel_ Jack's eyes on him...

_Oh_!

Ianto bit back a smile as comprehension hit. He pushed himself to his feet, stretching his long limbs languidly and with a bit more flourish than necessary. Then he slowly turned towards the observation window, resisting the urge – for now - to look up at the one-way glass.

'Ianto?'

Ianto let his hands trail over his chest, giving his nipples a tweak as he did, then cupped his crotch. 'Yeah, I'm hard,' he whispered, fingers curling around the outline of his cock. 'Just from the sound of your voice, Jack.'

'You should do something a... about that,' Jack suggested hoarsely, his voice breaking as Ianto began to rub the heel of his hand concentrically over his cock.

Ianto couldn't stop his grin this time. He pulled his zipper down and thumbed open the button of his fly. Bracing himself against the table, he began to stroke his already leaking cock in long, root-to-tip strokes.

'I really should,' he agreed, chuckling when he heard Jack's tortured moan in his ear followed by rapid footfalls on the stairs.

3.  
'Owen is going to kill us,' Ianto gasped, staring at the shaking, rattling tray of medical instruments as Jack pounded into him.

'Come on,' Jack grunted, fingers tightening on Ianto's hips, lips dragging over his nape. 'You love that every time you walk in here you're going to remember this and me and Owen won't have a clue what you're smiling about.'

Jack was right. The next day, every time Ianto saw the shining silver of the autopsy table, he thought of Jack. His hands on Ianto's back – sliding sensuously over the corrugated column of his spine; the damp, clammy heat as their skin slid together, the passage eased by sweat and saliva; the juxtaposition of the cool stainless steel against his chest and Jack's heavy warmth behind him; and the _burningstretchingpleasurepain_ of being breached, being filled, being owned.

And the expression of confusion on Owen's face when he saw Ianto's smug smile was absolutely priceless.

4.  
Gwen frowned as she fiddled with the lever to adjust the passenger seat of the SUV. 'Who was in here last?' she complained as she shifted the seat forward. 'No one needs this much leg room.'

Jack, sliding into the driver's seat, caught Ianto's eye in the rear vision mirror. 'Owen, wasn't it, Ianto?' he said casually.

'I believe so,' Ianto responded, peering out the window, hiding his reminiscent smile.

_The zipper sounded obscenely loud in the ringing silence of the SUV. Ianto could feel the already rapid rise and fall of Jack's chest, see the pre-come leaking through his underwear as he flicked open the button of Jack's trousers._

'Alright down there?' Jack smirked, staring down at Ianto on his knees on the floor of the vehicle.

'I don't know how I let you talk me into these things,' Ianto grumbled, unceremoniously yanking Jack's pants down to his ankles.

'Speaking of talking, could you possibly stop?' Jack asked, an eyebrow quirking as he raised his hips suggestively.

Ianto glared at him before he lowered his head, tongue slipping between his lips to lap at the beaded pre-come at the tip of Jack's engorged cock. The other man made a strangled-sounding noise and his hands slipped into Ianto's hair as his cock slid down his throat.

It wasn't long before Ianto was swallowing thick bitter fluid, his throat sore from Jack's urgent thrusts. He leaned his head against Jack's knee as he heard the other man's raspy, rapid respiration attempting to even out. As he closed his eyes, he felt a gentle hand combing through his hair and another cupping his cheek.

'You'll get a cramp,' Jack whispered, a tenderness in his voice that Ianto hadn't heard after sex before. 'We should go someplace where you can stretch out. We could...'

Ianto looked up, catching Jack's uncertain frown before the other man realised he was watching and flashed a smile. 'Back seat for you,' he said brightly, giving Ianto an exaggerated wink. 'Stretch out and the Captain will take very good care of you.'

With a roll of his eyes, Ianto obeyed, but as he clambered over the front seats, Jack pinching his arse as he did, he wondered what it was Jack stopped himself from saying.

5.  
'I am not having sex with you in front of a Weevil, Jack.'

'Ianto...'

'_No!_'

Ianto's resolve lasted another two minutes; right up until Jack's hand pushed down the back of his trousers, curving around a buttock and squeezing possessively. With a groan of supplication, he shoved Jack up against the clear bullet-proof perspex of a cell, claiming his lips with a hard, demanding kiss. One hand held Jack's head in place as he plundered his mouth, while the other worked between them, tugging first Jack's then his own fly open.

Their hot, hard cocks sprang eagerly from their cloth confines and strained towards each other. Ianto bent his knees a little, lining his own erection up alongside Jack's then taking them both in hand.

'God, that feels good,' Jack whispered, breaking their kiss and burying his face in the crook of Ianto's neck. 'Faster, Yan.'

The familiar and fond abbreviation of his name – usually enough to put him in a snit all day when uttered by anyone else – sounded disconcertingly _right _falling from Jack's lips. Ianto ignored the unusual fluttering in his chest, but, as Jack worked one of his hands between them, Ianto paused to lace their fingers together before resuming his fast and frantic pace. His hand tightened around Jack's hair, pulling insistently until Jack lifted his head then catching the other man's lips in a deep, bone-melting kiss that sent waves of pleasure and warmth through their bodies. Jack hooked a leg around Ianto's thighs, hauling him nearer as he began to buck his hips uncontrollably.

Jack tore his mouth from Ianto's, clutching at his arm desperately as his head clunked against the perspex wall. 'Ianto... God, _fuck_! Coming...'

As the first pulse of sticky come spilled over his hand, Ianto's own orgasm peaked. He pressed his forehead to Jack's, a guttural groan ripped from his chest as the dizzying pleasure of his climax made his knees go weak.

Jack's arm wrapped around his waist, holding him tight. 'Okay?' he asked, lips brushing against the shell of Ianto's ear.

Ianto nodded, still incapable of coherent thought let alone complete sentences, and Jack chuckled. The vibrations sent a shiver through Ianto and Jack pulled him closer still.

'Can't get enough of you, Ianto Jones,' he whispered, kissing the skin behind Ianto's ear softly.

Ianto's hand dropped to the nape of Jack's neck and stroked the skin lightly, wanting to hold the other man there, to prolong the moment until, inevitably, Jack remembered where they were and what they were doing and pulled away.

And it happened all too soon.

Jack cleared his throat and moved, Ianto taking the hint and letting his hands fall away.

'I think Janet has a voyeuristic streak,' Jack quipped and Ianto laughed before they began the clean up process and Ianto disappeared into the night.

**And the one place they didn't...**

1.  
'The others will be gone soon,' Jack murmured, peering up at Ianto from under his eyelashes as he pretended to focus on his paperwork.

'Mm,' said Ianto absently, placing a mug of coffee on Jack's desk. 'I've still got to feed Myfanwy. I'll be here a little longer.'

Jack looked up now, leaning back in his chair. 'So you'll be around in... oh, say, twenty minutes?' he asked, a smile curling the corners of his mouth.

Ianto coloured a little, but nodded. 'Yes, if you should want something, I'll be here,' he replied straight-faced.

Jack, distracted by journey of the pink flush as it traveled down Ianto's body, found his eyes lingering on the base of Ianto's neck and the indentation there that he loved to lick. He could almost taste Ianto on his tongue and licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to lay the other man out and taste every single part of his body instead of only getting a teaser from whatever patches were revealed in their usual stealthy antics. His breathing quickened at the thought of having Ianto stretched out long and limber in his bed, and his cock surged painfully against his zipper.

Ianto's throat undulated, and Jack made a choking sound when he realised that he'd been staring.

He raised his eyes to meet Ianto's suddenly darker orbs as the other man stuttered, 'I'll... uh... go and... '

Ianto waved his hand in the direction of the door, his face bright red now. He was just about at the door when Jack stood abruptly.

'Ianto,' he said quickly, and the other man looked over his shoulder at him. 'Tonight, would you like to...?'

A sudden image of Ianto in his bed, naked and curled around him after a night wrapped up in each other flashed across Jack's visage and his stomach twisted with both need and fear. The conflicting emotions fought for a brief moment before the more familiar feeling of fear won out. The suggestion he'd been trying to put out there for weeks now died in his throat and he shook his head at Ianto's puzzled expression.

'Never mind,' Jack said with a light exhale of breath. 'See you back here soon, yeah? I think the armory needs your tender loving care tonight.'

Ianto smiled, but Jack noticed the light didn't quite meet his eyes. 'Are you alright?' he asked with a sinking stomach. 'Do you not want to sta... do this tonight?'

Ianto swallowed hard enough for Jack to see the movement of his throat then his eyes flicked over to the open manhole in the floor that led to Jack's private quarters. Jack turned to look at it as well, heart pounding. He was tired tonight, and would have loved nothing more than to crawl into a bed with Ianto, fuck him slowly and thoroughly, then fall asleep in his arms.

But they didn't do that. They didn't have that kind of relationship. They had agreed when they started this – there were rules and keeping this casual was the trickiest one to keep, but one Jack was determined not to break. Ianto didn't want the kind of relationship where they woke up together, and Jack didn't want...

Shit. He couldn't even lie to _himself_ anymore.

Jack looked back at Ianto, blue eyes widening when he realised he'd been caught fantasising. He flashed a wide, fake grin and the moment was lost.

'Twenty minutes, Ianto,' he said, his cheery tone sounding a little forced even to his own ears. 'I'll meet you in the armory.'

Ianto smiled and Jack pushed all thoughts of beds and slow sex and sleep to the back of his mind where he kept all the other disturbing little things that he couldn't let himself think too much about.

'Twenty minutes and counting, sir,' Ianto said with a nod before he left the office.

Jack's discontented sigh filled the sudden empty silence of the room then he gave himself a shake before bending his head over his paperwork once again.

_fin._


End file.
